User blog:Aps17/MY top ten anime characters!
Ah yes. Anime. Anime is one of those things that stands out beyond the rest or what not... Frick it, let's get to the list... 10. Gene Gene is odd but loveable character that I personally enjoy! He thinks and acts differently from other people, which is one of the things that makes him special! 9. Proto Though, many people may critize Protos personality for being bland, I find Proto to be a strong person. He comes from the anime, Super Why and plays as Wyatt (aka his fake identity) which he then can transform into his true form, Proto. 8. Shaye Saint John Shaye, a wealthy and weird woman, stands out from most celebrities that you usually see, such as, Mettaton, Jareth, Isaac and Ren. Due to the fact she can always put a smile on someones face! (She's also OP as frick) 7. Maggie the Squrriel Maggie is a character from the anime "Poradnik Uśmiechu" which revovles around a girl named Agatha who goes on crazy adventures with, you guessed it, Maggie. Maggie is a squrriel to adore! 6. Mr. Meeseeks Mr. Meeseeks is truly a character to remember! His personality and physically appearance is something to admire! "Look at me!" Being one of his most memorable catch phrases... 5. Giant Breadbug This chubby little creature is sure to joy to you! Not to mention he makes cute grunts... Awwwwwww... 4. Ignignokt This character is from the anime Aqua Teen Hunger Force, which a pretty good anime! Anywho, Ignignokt is an alien from moon that thinks Earth is "primitive". Not to mention his attacks are pretty weak, and can be dodged easily! 3. Ranging Bloyster Ranging Bloyster, a character from the Pikmin 2, is an evil and cool looking slug like creature that is bent on killing you and your Pikmin using its multiple tounges! It may sound gruesome but that doesn't deny the fact that its design is fascinating and out of the box! 2. Stingy Sure, Stingy may be a brat, but the internet made him a better man! Stingys theme (The Mine Song) has exploded woth views and had been remixed by people all over the globe! It's really amazing to see a kid, like Stingy, become popular! Honorable mentions Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris Alphys Louie Paul (Petscop series) Boggle Water Wraith Danny Devito Bill Gates Spotty Bulbear Bonzi Buddy Angry boss (Protegent rap) Boss Baby Michael Stevens Homestar Runner Papyrus Berp Cory Baxter Olimar Spotty Bulborb Spotty Bulbear Titan Dweevil 1. Toriel Toriel is from the anime, Undertale. Undertale is an anime about a kid who falls goes inside a mountain and falls into a hole and must find his/her way out. Toriel is one of the first few characters you meet in the anime. Not to forget that I personally would yif- I MEAN HUG HER...YEAH... Oh, sorry about that... Got carried away... Hehehehehehehehe... Heh... H e h. . . Okay I'll admit it, Toriel is hot...and I wanna yiff her... Category:Blog posts